Number Three (Hannu)
"'The Legacies live. They will find each other. And when they're ready, they're going to destroy you.'" -Number Three to Andrakkus Sutekh, I Am Number Four Number Three, also known as Hannu, was the third of the Nine Garde Children sent from Lorien. It is implied that Hannu lived in Africa for most of his time on Earth, in a village a few miles away from Nairobi, Kenya. His death is the catalyst for the series. He is portrayed by Greg Townley in the film adaptation. Appearance & Character Hannu was first seen in a Kenyan village by Adamus Sutekh, who was posing as an humanitarian aid worker on an operation to locate a child with the Loric Charm. Adam described Hannu as "fit, tall for his age. He is dark skinned, yet a few shades lighter than many of the other villagers, a smattering of sunborn freckles across his cheeks and nose. He looks somehow exotic." According to Adam, "Everything about Hannu is easygoing, even the leisurely way he walks us over to the basketball court. He looks at home here, comfortable. Too comfortable," and "It seems like Hannu has had such a peaceful time on Earth that he's forgotten there's a war on." Adam's subconscious manifestation of Number One called him "dense." At his hut, however, it was revealed that he and his Keeper had made an obstacle course, proving that "Hannu does more training than just pickup basketball games at the village." Biography ''The Navigator'' Number Three was briefly seen on television with his Keeper about a year after landing on Earth. They were apparently living in Philadelphia for a while and were planning a flight to Africa. His Keeper refused to allow the Loric Chest to go through the airport scanner. I Am Number Four & ''The Fallen Legacies'' Hannu was living peacefully in a Bantu village in Kenya when a humanitarian aid team visited the village to give vaccines to locals. Presumably unbeknownst to Hannu, many of these aid-workers were Mogadorians in disguise. Because he was older than many of the other children, Hannu kindly refused to be vaccinated, claiming he was "strong like an ox." He met Adam Sutton and they played a brief game of basketball. That night, Hannu and his Keeper awoke to strange sounds in the night. His Keeper got up to check and was impaled by a Mogadorian sword. His last words to Hannu were "Run." Hannu did as he Keeper said and broke through the back wall of his hut, ripping through the jungle at high speed. When he got to the ravine that cut through the jungle, he managed to scale the three-hundred-foot wide and deep gorge, escaping the piken that was pursuing him. However, on the other side was the Mogadorian General Andrakkus Sutekh. He stole Hannu's Loric pendant and, before he struck Hannu down, the boy told the Mog that the Legacies would find each other and destroy him when they were ready. He died with faith that he would somehow make it home. Impact on the Garde Three's death meant that a third of the Loric Garde were gone. Like his predecessors, his death influenced different choices amongst both Garde and Cêpans: * Number Four, under the name Daniel Jones, fled the Florida Keys to Paradise, Ohio with his Keeper Henri. * Number Five was awakened from the scar burning into his leg and discovered that Ethan was affiliated with the Mogadorians. * Number Six developed her Legacy of Sturma. * Number Seven was awakened by the burning and the light of the scar as well, and attempted to alert her Keeper Adelina, but was ignored. * It is unknown how this affected Numbers Eight and Nine. * Ella, having no connection to Loridas' Charm, was unaffected. Legacies * 'Telekinesis: '''Like all Garde, Hannu would have had the power to move and manipulate objects with his mind. * '''Enhancement: '''Like all Loric, Hannu would have had physical, mental and sensory capabilities exceeding that of humans'. ** '''Fortem: '''Hannu may have had this Legacy, as he was able to jump the ravine, which was apparently an impressive feat even for a Garde. ** '''Omnilingualism: '''This may have been his Legacy, as he was able to understand Italian, English, and Swahili and speak it perfectly. As Hannu was only present in the series several times, it is unknown what Legacies, if any, he had developed. These are simply speculation based on information from the books. Trivia * Hannu's name was a variation of "John" meaning "God is gracious." ** His name may also be derived from the Egyptian explorer and majordomo "Hannu." * Hannu considered himself "strong like an ox," possibly indicating the village he was in happened to be of Maasai origin, a culture native to Kenya that herds cattle. * Hannu's Keeper's likeness and name is never given, not even an alias. However, he may be the "Kentra" or "Kater" who was mentioned in [[The Last Days of Lorien|''The Last Days of Lorien]]. * Hannu's Loric Chest is only seen or mentioned once when he is five years old, therefore it is unknown what was inside, and it is unlikely to be in the possession of the Mogadorians. * Other than Number Eight, Hannu was the only person of color who is a Loric Garde. ** The film falsely portrayed Hannu and his Keeper in several ways: *** Hannu and his Keeper were depicted as Caucasian in the film. *** His Keeper was eaten by a piken rather than stabbed by the General. *** Hannu and his Keeper were described as lying shirtless on opposite sides of the hut in the novel, however in the movie both are fully clothed despite being in the jungles of Kenya. *** In the film, Hannu's Keeper wielded a Loric blade with a glowing pommel that was presumably made of Loralite. However this weapon was never explained, nor was it said to come from his Inheritance. *** Hannu doubled back and "punched" the piken in the film, slowing it down. In the novel, he never looks back. *** When he died in the film, he disintegrated into ash. Real Loric, unless augmented to untreatable extent, do not disintegrate. *** Hannu said nothing to the General in the film before he was impaled. Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Dead Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:The Fallen Legacies Category:I Am Number Four Category:Characters Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:The Lost Files: The Legacies